


Deja Vu

by brokenhighways



Series: The Adventures of Jane & Cho [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Companionable Snark, Crack, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: When Jane's marriage to Lisbon fails, there's only one person he turns to - Agent Kimball Cho.
Series: The Adventures of Jane & Cho [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirenofodysseus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenofodysseus/gifts).



Kimball Cho is about to grab his meal-for-one pizza from the microwave when his doorbell sounds. Three rings in quick succession. Whoever it is, Cho knows they're going to annoy him. 

He grabs his firearm and answers the door, ensuring his FBI badge is on display. 

"Oh, relax, Cho. You're out here living in the suburbia of suburbia. Nobody is going to bother you."

Cho grimaces. "Jane, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd pop by to see an old friend. You know. Have a powwow. Chillax."

"Jane. You just said ‘powwow’ and ‘chillax’. If you don't tell me why you're here in the next ten seconds, I'm closing the door in your face."

"Fine, fine, today was the day. Lisbon and I are officially divorced."

"Congratulations. I'll see you later."

"Wait. Is that it? The end of a happy union and all you have to say is congratulations? Where's the empathetic Cho I used to know?"

"Probably with the same grandeur of delusions that made you marry Lisbon in the first place."

"I didn't hear you objecting at the wedding."

"In my defense, I was busy trying to catch a serial killer."

Jane frowns. "What about that beautiful frame you got us?"

"Van Pelt picked it out."

"You're my daughter's Godfather."

"The kid isn't to blame for you and Lisbon's irresponsibility."

"I think she likes you better than me anyway," Jane says. 

"They both do."

"I wasn't the world's worst husband."

"No, but you're on the list."

"That's easy for you to say. You live a nomadic lifestyle. It's all work and no play. Deep down inside, you crave the touch of a--"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Jane," Cho says before his erstwhile fake-psychic colleague does one of his ‘readings’. "If I let you in, will you promise to shut up? This is my first day off in four weeks."

Jane mimes zipping his lips. "I'll even pinky swear."

"That won't be necessary."

* * *

Cho is just about to bite into a slice of pizza when he notices Jane watching him. 

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all. It's nice to see you in your element."

Cho sighs, dropping the slice down onto his plate. He knew it was a mistake letting Jane in, and an even bigger one indulging whatever crisis he's going through. 

"What do you want, Jane?" 

Jane smiles. "A job. With the FBI. Lisbon told me she was transferring to Houston."

Cho mods. "Correct. Thought you'd be going with her. What with your daughter and all."

Jane shrugs. "We're splitting custody."

"How's that going to work? One week Libson has her and the next, you're using her to catch whatever maniac we're dealing with next."

"No, Cho. That's what babysitters are for."

"Hard to believe you'd leave her with one after Red John. Hard to believe you'd leave her at all."

Jane's eyes narrow. "Are you trying to get me to leave town or your house?"

"Both. Is it working?"

"Not really. And fine. The real reason I'm here is that I need you to mess up Lisbon's transfer paperwork."

"That would be highly unethical of me," Cho says. 

Jane narrows his eyes. "Wait a minute - you've already done something haven't you? Cho, you sly son of a bitch."

"I'm admitting to nothing," Cho says. "Are you going to leave me alone now?"

Jane grins, grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door. "I'll see you Monday nice and early, Cho."

Cho groans to himself.


End file.
